


au ideas

by pxlyhymniq



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxlyhymniq/pseuds/pxlyhymniq
Summary: where I store my au ideas





	au ideas

-all of me by john legend

_Alexander Hamilton and Thomas Jefferson work together. Jefferson, however, has been in love with Hamilton for a long time, although Alex never found out. One night, the two worked out an agreement that they settle their arguments and disagreements with sex. Alexander, being the sleep-deprived disaster he was, was always the one to make the first move. Hamilton would always pull Thomas to the side and kiss him, starting it. When they finish, though, Alexander gets angry and always shouts at Thomas to get out. (Thomas likes to be strong and dominant, always pinning Alex to the bed or wall so he can always see straight into his eyes- in sex Alex likes it, but otherwise, it annoys him). Thomas writes songs for Alex as he can play the violin and writes him letters because he knows that Alex loves writing. Thomas also loves to watch Alex work as he gets intense. Jefferson also takes Hamilton on dates to the park and looking at stars that he begrudgingly goes on, but Alex secretly loves them. Soon, Thomas starts being romantic, constantly complimenting him and being sweet, like a boyfriend would but not exactly a boyfriend._

_**what would I do without your smart mouth?** _

_**drawing me in, and you kicking me out** _

_**got my head spinning, don't know what hit me** _

_**I can't pin you down.** _

_**what's going on in that beautiful mind?** _

_**I'm on your magical mystery ride,** _

_**and I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me,** _

_**but I'll be alright.** _

_**my head's underwater, but I'm breathing fine.** _

_**but you're crazy, and I'm out of my mind.** _

**_because all of me loves all of you_ **

_**love your curves and all our edges  
** _

_**all your perfect imperfections** _

**_give your all to me, I'll give my all to you_ **

**_you're my end and my beginning_ **

**_even when I lose I'm winning_ **

**_'cause I give you all, all of me_ **

**_and you give me all, all of you_ **


End file.
